


Red & Carrot

by rainforestpaw



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Finnick is the director, Its an Amateur porn shoot, One Shot, Plot as a treat, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Swearing, Theyre Shooting A Porno, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestpaw/pseuds/rainforestpaw
Summary: Judy needs some extra cash.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Red & Carrot

Judy meet Nick on a couch. It’s a normal Wednesday with nothing out of the ordinary; There’s a spot of rain on the horizon and the normal bustle of an early afternoon. Judy had anxiety pitted deep within her stomach and had been ignoring it all morning just to get through the day. A quick exercise class and a very cold shower, Judy had walked (more like ran) home to stress about her clothes, her fur and the hot debate of putting on makeup, and then headed out.

The building was a soft grey, sitting in the middle of Zootopia. It was nestled barely outside of an open mall, and the traffic of mammals that walked by this back alley was quite surprising. Judy sent a little prayer to the gods for giving her the sense of putting a hat on. She didn’t want anyone to recognize her and ask her where she was going. The agency did not stick out, not when she double checked for the floor in the lobby and not when she stood in front of the door. And Judy hoped it’d be a good experience since she passed by another mammal as she walked in, refreshed and glowing. A small dingo who had the lightest perfume of ‘sex’ coming out the door.

Everything that happened after was a blur. She had briefly, before all of this, met with two does. They were a familiar sight to behold. They broke in small talk as they waited for the set to be ready. “Remember–” The creamed colored doe said at last, sitting across Judy in the waiting room. That was the hiring doe Judy had first spoke to about the positioning in a café. “Safe word is: Blueberry. Don’t hesitate to use it! If you felt unsafe or uncomfortable about anything, let me or Sika know.” The other doe finished, her coloring way darker than the other. They ushered her down a hallway, conversation light and airy still, and into the room at the end. The dark doe was what Judy suspected was the agency manager. They had meet up once prior too for Judy to come in and sign some papers. Their time together made Judy’s anxiety ease up, if only a little. She was way more comfortable with the does, more than she would be with any of the male mammals she was sure would be working the set.

Ushered in, Judy met with everyone working the set, the workers, the director and her partner. Judy didn’t know how it was possible for the time to run by so quick. She was whisked away to sit on the couch, quick reintroductions and some questions vaguely thrown out. But now, all Judy could focused on was this: Judy was on a couch with a fox. Well, she met _Red_. That’s how he introduced himself, fake names so they wouldn’t shout their real ones out. He was pretty much really red, smug and the most handsome fox she’s ever laid eyes on.

 _Sweet peas,_ She thought as he stared down at her. _I hope he doesn’t smell that._

“Like what you see, fluff?” He smirked, hand around her little waist. She could feel his claws. “Actually, it’s Carrots.”

“Hmm,” He hummed, as if Judy had offered him the juiciest steak. It made her tail vibrate hard and the way his hands started to rub up and down, she knew he felt it.

“Don’t fucking scare off the girl, _Red_.” Finnick barked in the back, sitting in front of a screen. The little fennec fox was the director. The film crew consisted of the little fox, a buck and an ocelot. The ocelot and buck seemed to be more on the production side, so instead were watching the cameras or listening to the audio.

“Cameras rolling,” The ocelot softly called out. Judy almost nodded but remembered Finnick’s direction of “ignoring everyone in the room that wasn’t a fox”. Finnick grunted once and she could feel the mood change in the room. Nick’s claws dug into her more, the petting now going more south. He was gently rubbing her thigh, sundress peeking up high. Judy could feel the warmth of flush on her ears and face, and allowed herself to relax against Nick.

“We can talk if it makes you more comfortable,” He whispered to her as his claw caught on her panties. She angled herself so that he’d drag them down just a bit without moving his hand. “I think it might make me more nervous,” She confessed as she could hear the soft escape of a sigh as he brought his hand down her front, underneath her panties and swiped up with a single digit. She could feel herself absolutely drenched with just one quick action. Her paw held onto his arm. His paw returned, rubbing her small nub lazily in circular motions. Her tail vibrated again, shaking with anticipation. Nick stopped rubbing and brought his other hand down and down, curling a few of his fingers into her. He held her. “Like that?” He asked, slow and in her ear and Judy whimpered. They pushed in without a problem, her slickness heavy. Nick put another digit in, working them in unison and her body arched up, head thrown back and legs thrown open. His hands were so much bigger than any mammal she had before, reached in deeper too.

He took one inhale of her neck, the sweet smell of horny rabbit, grass and jasmine. He took another deep inhale and he heard her breathless laugh. “Like the smell?”

He had actually growled, fingers pumping in and out of her. Her eyes rolled back as she licked her lips. Nick could hear the soft chanting of “yes” over and over again that when he took another inhale of her, he felt drunk. The smell of a horny animal made Nick feel wild, he didn’t know why but it aroused him so much sometimes he went a bit delirious. He liked it even more when he was getting topped. This, having a partner who was just so into it, made him like it just as much. And the combination of a genuinely interested partner and the smell of arousal made him want to bite.

So what he did was bite. Small nips of a love bite here and there, on her neck, her stomach and that rabbit came so quick, Nick stopped moving his fingers. Her orgasm gripped him so hard, he didn’t know if he could keep moving until she began to fuck herself on his hand. He watched, mesmerized as she began to move. Her body moving without a second thought and Nick moved his fingers out, the wettest pop he’d ever heard. Her moan was half between pleasure and frustration.

Judy took off her panties, straggled him and kissed him. All in that order. She told him she liked kissing earlier, before he even sat on that couch. He wanted her to tell him all the things that were important on turning her on. She said he already turned her on so that was a bonus. But she listed all the quick things, including kissing.

And Nick loved kissing. It was an art he’d perfected many years ago. He was more than happy to oblige on something he’d like doing. And he liked the way she kissed. Passionate, raw and incredibly hot. Judy kissed Nick with such a meaningful frenzy that when he slowed it down, her hands began to wander. Up and down his shirt, down to his pants. Nick forgot how wet she was until he brushed his hand against her. He knew he was going to be smelling the culmination of smells randomly for months after and he lifted her up, tongue swiping over her clitoris.

Judy’s gasp and giggling transformed into the most guttural moan, Nick savored the movement. Her paws were over his head as she was almost in a split position. Nick’s hands were on her thighs, cupping her. He felt the delirium settling in from her taste and when she came, he kept going. It was just as bad as a drug. He brought her down when he needed to breathe, which wasn’t long after and Judy peppered him kisses that he obliged her with some.

“Lay on your back,” He instructed her as she took off her sandals, dress lifted back as she laid down. Nick shrugged off his shirt and pants, cock sprung free. He pitted himself against her, his sex laying on top of hers. She moved, gyrating her hips as they began a sweet friction. He leaned back, snout on her sex again as his tongue swirled around her. She didn’t stop gyrating her hips. He ate her with such finesse that she came hard, the sensual gasp of his “name” that came howling out of her.

When he put his cock back on her, slapping it against her clitoris, that low guttural moan came back as the stimulation threw her over the edge again. “Maybe next time we can try with a whip, Carrots.” He pinned both of her arms above her head, one-handedly.

“Maybe I’ll the one to punish you,” She answered, checking him out. Nick could feel his dick twitch in anticipation and Judy’s laugh made him tease her. “I’m the punisher now, fluff.” He dipped himself in a little, a soft little rhythm starting.

“I think,” Judy said after the rhythm started heating up. “I think I can take you all in one go.”

Nick tensed up, watching her. Judy’s ex fling was a very large hare, who refused to do oral and fucked her in almost every angle that sometimes Judy couldn’t do yoga for a while after they broke it off after cus certain positions would trigger a memory and she’d get so aroused she couldn’t do much else. Nick, however, was bigger. He was so much bigger in comparison and Judy asked him to rub her clitoris. She breathed in and out, and as Nick pushed, Judy’s vagina gave in so easily that when he got all the way in, Judy was so aroused and the mixture of their musk had her breathing hard. “You okay?” He nipped her ear.

Judy somehow came from that. It was embarrassing. The question, the nipping and the feeling of being so filled, had her gagging. Nick moaned from how hard she gripped him and they waited for her orgasm to play out.

“I’m really good.” She said, pecking a kiss to his nose. “Red,” She cooed as Nick hummed a moan in her ear. “Red, baby, move.”

Nick took half of himself out and pushed the rest back in. Judy’s moans were stuck in her, her body tensed up. He kept going, their slickness giving them more leverage. It reminded Judy of her ex-fling, the way he’d hammer her. Nick let go of her arms and stretched her legs back. The wet sounds between them grew louder, Nick yipping. It was so good and he could tell she was riding out small orgasms.

After she began to squeak out, Nick slid out of her and turned her around. “Up,” he instructed her as she arched up back in the air. Her face pressed down on the couch. “Red,” she moaned as he slapped her cheek. Nick watched as her cheeks jiggled. She was so beautifully shaped. Nick had seen plenty of pictures of rabbits. She was the first he’d seen naked not in a picture. Her thighs were chunky to match with her a curvy bottom, the same bottom Nick had wanted to bite into from the moment he saw her. Her waist was thin and soft, and he liked the way the sundress was both tight and loose on her. When she walked in at first, sometimes it’d catch the carnal shape of her body and Nick knew she was going to be so good.

He pressed into her, reaching for her tail. He pulled on it softly, hearing her whimpers and smacked her cheeks a few more times before pushing himself in. She took him in easily and her body impossibly tighter in the position. Judy loved the angle too. It felt so much more vulnerable and rocked herself into him. She could hear the claps of their body hitting one another. She could hear their moans come together as one and he shifted, towering over her as they fucked. His hand came down to hers, covering it. Her fingers threaded with his. _It feels like making love_ and came at the thought. Nick felt her and continued pounding through her orgasm, and into the second.

He pulled back and rubbed her to completion. Judy saw stars as she slumped forward, eyes shut closed as she shook. The orgasm made her legs shake hard and he was still rubbing her. “Fuck! Fuck!” She squealed as he kept rubbing and she came hard enough that her body shook.

He watched as she rode out her orgasm, body twitching in sheer pleasure and her eyes screwed shut. He let her shake, watching her muscles shake involuntarily. Her moans were delicious and Nick was tempted to rub her again. So he did. For science. His paw found her nub and Judy’s loud “yes” made him feel delirious as he rubbed her again. It didn’t take long for her to cum, especially since he took the liberty of curling his fingers into her. Her orgasms were not as intense after. He took his hands and licked them. Judy opened her mouth as he stuck them in hers. She could taste him more than anything and got on her knees in front of him. She licked, sucked and kissed him from the balls to the tip. And once her mouth got on him, she serviced him until he pulled on her ears to get her to settle down again. She had bobbing down on him, his dick slick with spit and he was sure she would’ve kept going until he came. He decided to lure her up and kissed her.

The kiss went on for so long that Finnick had to clear his throat. Twice. Nick had never felt such carnal heat being the bigger mammal before. Judy pushed Nick to lay length-wise on the couch. She lined herself up and pressed herself down on him.

In this position, Nick felt so much more filling that as she slowly began her rhythm. Her sundress had been long discarded. She ran her paws over her nipples and twisted her most sensitive one. Nick’s paws were on her chest, giving her more leverage to control her ride. His other paw ran over her nipples and Judy loud moan let him know she was into this. He took control of the nipple she was twisting and ran his tongue over it. Judy stopped mid roll and gasped.

“Again please.” She asked so nicely that Nick rolled his thrust into her as he licked her again, suckling on the nipple. Judy began to ride, cheeks bouncing from the movement of their bodies together. Nick could hear her soft plea of “faster”. He began to thrust as hard and as fast as he could, and he could feel his orgasm coming. He wanted to warn her but he began to yip hard and loud and Judy thought it was sexy. Nick threw her look and oops, did she say that out loud?

And at one point, she closed her eyes, feeling the orgasm approaching. Nick began to slow down and Judy tried her best to continue that fast motion when he came. He saw stars as he held her down to the bottom. He could feel the squeeze from her own orgasm, one of her stronger ones. Her eyes had gone back to her head, gasp stuck in the back of her throat and his paw running over her nipple. Fuck if this wasn’t the most erotic thing Nick had seen in a long time and felt himself cumming inside her, knot blowing up. She could feel her opening being stretched impossibly so.

The knot made Judy come again from the sheer pleasure and pain. It was such a good mixture and Nick’s rough paws rubbing her clitoris that she can’t remember how many orgasms she rode out from just that one. She cuddled with him, rubbing his fur. He had his eyes closed and she wanted to make out with him so bad. She brought her hand down and rubbed herself again, shaking through a few more orgasms.

“Ten minutes passed.” The ocelot said. Finnick shot a quick, “Nick. How long?” That Judy realized his name was Nick and she wanted more.

“I think I’m gonna be stuck a full 30. Fuck, you’re hot.” He kissed her so deeply that Finnick hummed in approval and let them kiss the next 20 minutes away. When he pulled out, so much cum came out of her and she felt embarrassed to have the buck working the set , come up and get a close up.

She cleaned up Nick (with a close up too) and pumped her fingers, whining at the lack of fullness. She was so tender and horny still, that Nick could smell the second wave of arousal and pumped his fingers in her. “Are you still fucking horny?” He asked her as she rolled herself on his pumping fingers. “Yea,” And made out with him. “I’m going to ride you again. You, uhm, you don’t have to cum obviously. I get it. Rabbits are different and I’ve gone for a few hours and it’s,” Nick could see the flush on her deepen in color as she lined herself up again. He helped her steady herself, paws around her waist because she began to shake from the exhaustion. “It’s been a while, you know? And you feel so good.”

 _Oh shit,_ Nick thought. He gave her love bites as she sunk down on him and thought how he couldn’t get enough of her. Finnick had warned him rabbits don’t stop fucking for hours but he hadn’t warned him how hot she’ll be. “Are you gonna ride my big ol' - fuck, how are you still tight?”

Judy filled herself up again on him and could feel the cum being pushed out by his dick. She squeezed, moaning as he took the deepest inhale of their scent. She began to bounce experimentally at first and then like there was a song playing and Nick’s body couldn’t. His dick was sensitive and she was so hot. He slapped her ass once, twice and then gripped her tail and knew right there and then, that he would be able to cum twice. Maybe not knot. His eyes rolled back as she kept herself shaking and he moaned out a fast, “How are you real? How are you so fucking sexy?” He asked huskily in her ear and Judy shuddered, feeling her whole body shake. It made Judy lean forward and leave a kiss on his nose, his snout, and his chest. Her paw on his chest rubbed, her dull claws racking over his nipples and he bucked upwards, leaving Judy gasping. Her paws steadying her as Nick began to pump her. Their moans were hot and needy, he pulled on her ears and the sounds of their body meeting began to get impossibly loud, the _wet_ sounds that felt so good.

Nick was beginning to yip and Judy fought for control. She could feel the newfound warmth as she rode him, feeling his orgasm and ejaculation fill her up. His mating yips made Judy delirious with desire and she kept going, his yips turning to moans and gasp borderline hyperventilating. She knew he was sensitive once his hands came up to stop her. She could see his eyes tear up. But she grabbed his paws, rough paws against soft up. “Not until I cum.”

“Bl..” Nick began and instead, popped her off and up onto his face. He licked at her, smooth tongue against her clitoris and Judy’s eyes rolled back into her head. His claws raked down her body, a rough digit playing with her nipples and Judy could feel the growth of a big, big orgasm. Her hands rubbed over his arms, his head, anything as she chanted “I’m going to cum”. And Nick kept licking and teasing, the taste of them both now all over his face. He really was going to randomly to remember that smell now.

When Judy came, Nick didn’t stop licking. And when Judy didn’t stop cuming, body shaking so hard he figured he could call it vibrating, he brought her down to her chest where she laid limp and he fingered her, letting her ride out the longest orgasm he’d ever seen anyone have. Her moans were low, guttural. And after Nick finished rubbing her and the last of the orgasm ended, when Finnick said cut and left them cuddling, Judy looked at him with stars in her eyes. “You,” She whispered, his ear flickering. “Are the sexiest mammal in all of Zootopia.” And then kissed him in a way that Nick’s toes curled and the heat in his belly returned.

#

It was a Monday and a few months after he shot one of his most popular videos. He couldn’t get the smell of rabbit out of his nose for weeks, not even when he had shot other videos that month. It was _rabbit, rabbit, rabbit_ in his brain all day. And he thought about her a lot because of this. He thought about her shy smile, her sweet voice and the way her paws always found the right spot to pet him. She was so shy afterwards, probably embarrassed by how needy she was and Nick liked that, he liked enjoying sex and he especially liked that she was so into him the whole time. It made him feel handsome in a way no one could take from him. Not random assholes or the occasional prejudice remarks on the streets. No, but what they hadn’t met that way because asking for her number felt unprofessional. And he thought maybe he’d get a chance to just talk but she disappeared to get herself cleaned up and hadn’t walked back onto the set after.

Nick sat in a corner of the train cart, on his phone swiping away when he smelled her. Jasmine, grass and maybe even the hint of lavender. And Nick has to do a double take, seeing her in a tight, forest green sweater dress and a coat. His eyes follow her down the cart and Nick inhales sharply, wondering if she’s coming back from shooting something. Except he can’t smell anything but her scent, maybe the soft aroma of coffee. He watches her, watches a leopard check her out and then keeps watching as she takes a seat close enough that he can see she even has some makeup done.

 _Damn_ , Nick thinks. She’s probably going on a date and it makes Nick hum to himself, already trying his best to forget her. Judy is on her phone, obviously texting someone.

She’s entertained by her littermates' group chat, and sees a red tail in the corner of her eyes. She peeks over, and sees a red fox in a black turtle neck and grey pants, a long black coat. She’s checking him out and Nick catches her from the reflection of the window. He turns to smirks at her, catching her stare and her mouth falls open, as if to say something and then she shuts it like she’s thought better about it. It takes Nick a small count down of 10 in his head and Judy beats him to it. She sits down, closer than she needs to be. “Red?”

“It’s actually Nick, Nick Wilde.” He offers a paw. Judy takes it, “Judy Hopps.” He brings it up his snout and gives her the softest kiss on her hands. The flush on her ears warm her up, and she’s watching him closely as he lets go, the expression on his face stuck on ‘smug’ (although he thinks he might look lovestruck). She's avoiding his gaze and then finds the confidence somewhere deep inside her.

"Can I kiss you?" She asks shyly and he forces himself to lean down so she can kiss him. It’s the chemistry from the set all over again and Nick has to break it once they train gets to the next stop. He watches the leopard give Nick a smirk before getting off. “Do you want to get coffee, or dinner?”

Judy is quiet, paw on his thigh. “I was actually suppose to go on a date tonight.” She confesses, softly like a spring breeze. Nick wants to kiss her and tell her she can’t go, so instead, sits and wait. “I got stood up.”

Nick has to stare then. She is the hottest little mammal he’s ever met. Gorgeous eyes, gorgeous body and a voice with a southern twang that makes him wonder if she brings him home, if her pa would threaten him with a shotgun. He think she’s probably worth it.

“You?” He has to ask. “Are mammals blind?” He looks her up and down. Nick would’ve whisked her away from whatever café she was waiting at. “You look way too good for whoever you were meeting.” Judy giggles, leans against him and says ‘thank you’ softly. Her paws rubbing his thighs and his hands around her waist. He can smell his favorite scent of horny bunny as his hand moves down south. Maybe he can convince her to give Zootopia a show.

“Are you going home?” She asks nonchalantly. Nick nods, snout near her neck and keeps his teasing to a minimum. He doesn’t want her to reek up the cart and then wonders if she even cares. They talk as they wait for his stop. He learns she was on her way go get herself a slice of carrot cake and Nick convinces her to try the carrot cake from his favorite hole-in-the-wall.

Judy holds his paw and the people of Zootopia mind their business as he leads her out the station. Nick can smell the soft aroma of her arousal, mixed with her natural scent and he hums to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i have fics just already written on my phone lol
> 
> im on twitter: @rainforestpaw


End file.
